Walter (pirate)
Walter was the infamous and influential pirate captain during the War of Jolly Roger. Walter lead numerous raids against Jolly Roger and the British Royal Navy. With his ship, the Magic, Walter sailed the Caribbean looking for treasure and adventures with his mates in the Marceline guild. Biography Early life Born to British working-class parents, Walter's father was a shipwright who moved the family to the Caribbean when he was a boy. Walter watched many of the island towns sprout up from out of the jungles – spending most of his youth roaming the wilds of Jamaica and the surrounding islands. His father’s business prospered and he soon took on Walter as an apprentice. He learned every aspect of shipbuilding and sailing – making Walter an excellent sailor. When his father unexpectedly died, Walter took over the family business. After a fierce storm, Walt was almost wiped out and in dire need of money. An old friend named Joshamee Gibbs persuaded him to sail aboard a pirate ship to make some easy cash. He so loved the Pirate life, Walter never looked back. It has also been said that Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott had some past connection, a bad relationship of hate. Apparently Rott blames Walter for his current state. Walter may have even had a connection with the rest of Casa de Muertos. Both the captains had gotten into fights several times, especially an altercation over Rott's involvement in the Minertown incident. Involvement in the Caribbean Captain Walter helped lead the pirates to victory in the Battle of Padres, where the Marceline Guild sank over 40 EITC ships. Captured and put on trial, the authorities could not prove that Captain Walter led the attacks on the EITC , so he was released. Lord Cutler Beckett , head of the EITC, loathes Captain Walter because he always eludes his grasp. The Black Guard Captain Walter has been bringing Pirates together in masses to take on the might of the East India Trading Company's assassin force, the Black Guard. His close friendship with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow has triggered the anger of the Company, which ultimately responded to this by interrupting the processions of many Brethren Feasts and Pirate raids, The Company have also sent their best hit-men to take on him and his guild of scoundrels to bring them to the Gallows. Recently, before or after the mysterious explosion of the volcanic island Padres Del Fuego, with the East India Company increasing its best ships at sea, the Marceline led by Walter led the Battle of Padres resulting in a reduction of a number of the Company's ships they could muster. Cave Raids Recently with the beginning of the War for the Caribbean in the form of island Invasions by undead troops of Jolly Roger, Captain Walter and the Marceline guild had led pirates into a number of raids in the haunted caves of Tortuga to battle off the skeletal scourge by attacking them at their own base. This was done to prevent an invasion for Tortuga by Jolly Roger to capture Captain Jack Sparrow. Whereabouts Sadly, Captain Walter has gone missing in the chaos that now rules the Caribbean. He was last seen aboard the Magic, sailing off to help stop the EITC Expedition Fleets. Since that day, no one has seen or heard from him. Soon after Sandra Tew began having visions of a duel between Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos guild, Ruby Wynn, James Howe and Xavier Hench arrived on Cuba , prepared to question Rott as to where their beloved captain had disappeared to. After gaining the support of several pirates, Ruby, Xavier, and other loyal pirates drove Rott out of his hiding place in the tavern and cornered him, demanding to know Captain Walter's whereabouts. After much pressure, Rott revealed that he had stowed away on Captain Walter's ship, the Magic, when Walter departed to combat the EITC Expedition Fleets from Tortuga. On board the ship, Rott challenged Captain Walter to a duel in which the good captain was defeated. Ghostly Appearance Soon after his death he appeared on Cuba in a phantasmal ghost form. He spent some time warning pirates to "uncover the truth". Behind the scenes *Captain Walter is named after the founder of Disney, Walter Disney, very often called Walt Disney instead of Walter. Appearences *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' Category:Pirate captains Category:Deceased individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Swordsmen Category:Males